


When The Doctor Stole His Tardis

by superchick67



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superchick67/pseuds/superchick67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Doctor stole his Tardis, he wasn't really thinking about what he'd do next. He was a Time Lord. He had all the time in the universe, right? </p><p>The theft was more of a spur of the moment type of thing. The object of his affections was a Type 40. Very, very old. A museum piece, actually. That's where he got her: a museum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Doctor Stole His Tardis

When the Doctor stole his Tardis, he wasn't really thinking about what he'd do next. He was a Time Lord. He had all the time in the universe, right?

The theft was more of a spur of the moment type of thing. He (sort of) knew from school how to pilot the most recent models, but the object of his affections was a Type 40. Very, very old. A museum piece, actually. That's where he got her: a museum.

Being forced to visit a museum is never a pleasant experience; one must find ways to entertain one's self. As he entered through the large double doors, the Doctor noticed a woman. She must have been not over twenty, just a random, average girl in the small crowd that was milling around. But somehow, she caught his eye. And she felt different, too; everywhere else, there was the musty smell of preserved things, but this lady was fresh. And she was staring at him.

The Tardis she was standing by smelled of shiny new adventures, of confusion and excitement. And... copper. Like a penny that has been held in your hand for a long time. This was the Doctor's new favorite smell.

He blinked, and suddenly he was standing beside the woman. She bent down and pressed something firm and warm into his hand. "Go," she whispered. Without really knowing what he was doing, the Doctor took a step towards the machine. The object he was holding, which he saw to be a key, shimmered with a golden glow. It intensified as he drew nearer to the Tardis.

The Doctor turned around to question the woman, or at least thank her, but she was gone. Nowhere to be seen. The Time Lord turned back to the doors in front of him. They swung open without him touching them, a slight squeak issued from the old hinges. Hesitating at the doorway, he glanced back at the museum. A worker was quickly walking towards him.

The Doctor turned his attention back to his new prize. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." he murmured quietly. Ignoring the shouts of the museum guards behind him, he stepped inside and looked around in amazement. The doors swung shut behind him with a soft click. The young Time Lord placed his hands on the center console and felt the hum that was already becoming familiar.

It felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> So in case you couldn't tell, the girl was Clara. I guess I didn't really make it that clear. Or it could just be some random Time Lady; whatever suits you.


End file.
